


Nothing Like a Hot Bath

by liveonthesun



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, New Caprica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He looks over at the tub, steam rising from the water and a faint floral smell hanging in the air around it.  He looks back over at Laura, who is now fully naked and stepping into the tub.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like a Hot Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://loveintheloo.livejournal.com/profile)[**loveintheloo**](http://loveintheloo.livejournal.com/) challenge! I was challenged by [](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/profile)[**leiascully**](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/) with the prompt "showers aren't the same as a hot bath," so I hope this lives up to her expectations. Betaed, as always, by everyone's favorite [](http://ninamazing.livejournal.com/profile)[**ninamazing**](http://ninamazing.livejournal.com/) who apparently loves being my beta the way I love Kara Thrace. Awesome!

  
Shortly after settling New Caprica, Bill made Laura a washtub. He remembered how she had mentioned the lack of bathtubs on Galactica more than once. "Showers aren't the same as a hot bath," she would say, and he would shake his head and smile at her.

"President Roslin, would it come as a surprise if I told you I don't remember the last time I took a bath?"

She would laugh, that soft sound that came from deep within her soul, and reply, "No, Admiral, that doesn't surprise me at all."

However, it does surprise him when a few hours after he presents the tub to her (he'll never forget how her eyes grew wide, how her hand covered her mouth as she laughed and looked back up at him), she invites him to join her for a long, hot bath.

"Madam President, I'm not sure there's room for two people in that tub," he says, trying to keep all sense of decorum in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find a way."

And with that, she begins to undress.

He looks over at the tub, steam rising from the water and a faint floral smell hanging in the air around it. He looks back over at Laura, who is now fully naked and stepping into the tub.

"Admiral," she says as she scoops some water in her hands and pours it over her chest, "I'm going to have to ask you to either join me or leave. I'm not too fond of being stared at."

He closes his eyes and counts to five, but the look of pleasure currently on her face and the way her breasts rest perfectly on the top of the water are burned into his mind. And so he gives in.

He strips down to nothing and figures the best way to go about this is to slide into the tub to where he's facing her. When he's in, he is practically sitting in her lap, their legs tangled and hooked around each other hips. "Are you comfortable?" he asks.

She shifts her body to where she's leaning further against the tub, which causes her groin to press harder against his own. "Perfect," she murmurs, running a hand lightly over her breasts.

And that's all he can take.

He leans forward and takes her head in his hand, pulling her head up and pressing his mouth to hers. She moans into the kiss, wraps her legs fully around him, and rolls her hips rhythmically against him. He is soon inside her, his thrust matching the rhythm of her hips. She throws her head back and he takes one of her breasts in his mouth as her moaning intensifies and her breathing becomes harder.

Her hands are on the back of his head, nails drawing lines into his scalp, and she drags his head back upwards for another kiss. Her tongue is warm and delicious in his mouth, and every noise she makes reverberates through his own body.

They come together, calling out to the gods as his head falls to rest on her chest and her arms relax so that her hands run down his back.

When he's able to speak again, he can only say, "Madam President, I see what you meant about the hot baths."


End file.
